


Happy Anniversary

by angelicLP



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Anniversary, Light Bondage, M/M, and loads of Bennoda smutty goodness, and toys, sexy surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicLP/pseuds/angelicLP
Summary: Chester comes home after a day with his sons... and Mike has a surprise for him.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a looooooooong time ago and posted it on LPF. Since I have now an accountr on here I thought I just should put it up too.  
> I didn't really look it over so I am not sure if there are any mistakes in there... If you find one feel free to keep it *lol*
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know them and I (sadly) don't own them and as far as I know, this (very sadly) never happened. This was written for pure fun (and because my mind is a deep abyss full of filthy thoughts *lol*)

„Mike? I’m home!“

Chester was greeted with absolute silence when he walked through the door of his and Mike’s house. He had a great day with his sons and he wanted to share everything with his lover. But said lover was nowhere to be found. It wasn’t unusual that Mike wasn’t home but he always greeted him on the door after one of his Daddy-days. Chester smiled. 

Draven came up with this name for their special days, when he got to be with all of his kids. Somehow he managed to get Talinda to agree to let him have Tyler the same day as he got Draven. After he told her that he fell in love with his best friend she was a little distant. But she never intended one second to keep his son from him like Sam did. Tal was way more … cooperative.

So anyways… today was Daddy-Day and Mike was not home? 

„Mike?!“

Chaz shrugged and closed the door. Maybe he was with the guys or something. 

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him but before he could turn around to see who was there everything went dark. It took him a moment to realize that someone put a blindfold over his eyes. When he tried to remove it Chester earned himself a slap on both of his hands.

„Be a good boy and keep it on.“

Mikes voice was husky and seductive. His warm breath on his ear sent hot shivers down Chester’s back. A playful smile danced across his lips.

„Or else?“

„Or else we won’t play tonight. Or we will play, but you won’t get off. Whatever you like more.“

Chester could feel Mike grin on his skin as he placed tiny kisses along his neck. Chester trembled again. This felt way too good to deny it. A small moan escaped his lips.

„OK, I’ll be good. Just… don’t stop.“

Mike let his hands wander over Chester’s body. His tongue sneaked out and licked across the delicious skin in front of him as he slipped his right hand in his lover’s pants. Chaz moaned and let his head fall on the broad shoulder behind him. Again he felt his boyfriend smile against his neck. The same moment his touch was gone.

„Well, I’m afraid I have to because I‘ve planned way more then to get you off in our hallway.“

Chester groaned but felt himself getting hard at those words. Mike led his very own beauty into their bedroom where he had prepared everything. Everywhere were candles and even though Chaz couldn’t see them he was very aware that something was different. The heat was rising on his skin and he wanted nothing more than to rip this blindfold off of his eyes and devour Michael. But he restrained himself. He was too curious about what his lover had planned.

Mike stopped. He took a moment to watch his beautiful boyfriend. His dark hair was perfectly styled as always, his breath taking eyes were hidden behind the black silk of the blindfold that made a lovely contrast to his light skin. He wore a white button down shirt and tight black jeans. Mikes mouth watered at the sight before him. Without as much as a warning he leaned in and captured Chester’s thin lips with his own.

Chaz relaxed against his boyfriend. He got a little nervous when he felt Mikes eyes watching him. Even though they were together for more than 4 years he was still a little insecure. The half Asian always told him how beautiful he was but Chester couldn’t really believe it. He wasn’t dark and handsome like Mike. He wasn’t as sexy or as striking as Mike. He wasn’t fucking incredible in everything he did like Mike. He wasn’t simply anything like Mike. And most of the time he didn’t know how the fuck someone like this man could love someone like him. But he was more than thankful that he did. 

Mike knew what his precious was thinking. He knew him too well. But he didn’t say anything but traced his tongue over Chester’s lips. The same moment his mouth opened Mike thrusted inside. The kiss became heated and passionate. Both men moaned inside the others mouth as they fought for dominance. Their hands grabbed everything they could get. 

Suddenly Mike pulled back. Chester wanted to drive right back in but the half-Asian turned his lover around and pushed him so he fell right on the bed. He jumped on the dark haired man and kissed him again. This time the kiss was more tender and loving. Every feeling of love they ever had for each other was put into their connection they shared at this moment. When air became necessary for both of them they reluctantly pulled apart. Mike watched the man beneath him and Chester wanted to see his lover too. But again he wanted to know what Mike had planned so he controlled himself. A hand smoothed through his hair and a smile spread across his lips.

Mike smiled back even though he knew Chester couldn’t see it. Then he lowered his head and began to trace light kisses along his jaw line and down his throat. When he reached the shirt he began to unbutton it. He showered every little part of skin he revealed with kisses and enjoyed the little sounds that Chester made. It didn’t take long and the light skinned man couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to feel Mike’s flawless skin under his fingers. He started to tug at Mike’s shirt. He wanted it off and fast. But his lover would have none of that. 

“My game.”

He grabbed Chester’s hands and placed them over his head. He then grabbed a silk tie from the nightstand and secured them on the headboard. Chester was kinda shocked at this turn. But Mike’s kisses soon got his head off of his situation. The asian man resumed in his work. When he exposed the twin buds of his lover’s nipples he took one into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. He bit it lightly and Chester groaned in pain and pleasure. Mike placed a kiss on the bud and gave the other one the same attention before he moved slowly lower. 

When he reached the waistband of Chester’s jeans he wasted no time to get rid of them. He wanted to taste the sweetness that was hidden underneath it and he wanted it now! The very moment Chester’s erection sprung free it was covered with a hot mouth that created pleasurable suction. The older man almost screamed at this sudden sensation. He wanted to bury his hands in his lovers pitch black hair, to guide him in his movements. But the silk didn’t give in no matter how hard he tried to loosen it. And it turned him on even more.

Just as Chester was ready to explode Mike pulled back and a deep disappointed groan was heard. The younger man smiled to himself while he traced every muscle of the beautiful body before him and watched his lover lean into his touch and wanting more of it.

“Soon.”

He said it more to himself then anything else but Chester understood it. His curiosity rose with every passing second. And so did his yearning for more. What did Mike plan? He knew without doubt that he would like it but… he just wanted to know. The older man was so deep in thought that he needed a moment to realize that his lover’s fingers were going south and one was now pressing against his opening.

Chester tensed. This feeling wasn’t really new to him. But it took them long to achieve an intimacy like that. At first he was only on top because he just couldn’t bring himself to be taken. Even though he loved Mike more than anything his past still lingered in the back of his mind. And Mike understood. He never pressured Chester into something he didn’t want and gave himself willingly to his lover. But now everything was different. It took a lot of work and time but finally Chester managed to give in. Even though the memories tried to force their way in his mind every time Mike touched him like that, like he did right now, he knew that his love would never hurt him. And as soon as Mikes finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle every coherent thought was blown from his mind.

Mike watched the emotions that flew across his loves face. He knew exactly what he thought. They had long talks about this right here. He'd never have said one word and let Chester fuck him till all eternity. To be honest he loved every single time his boyfriend buried himself deep within him. But he sensed that Chaz wanted to know what it could feel like when the person you're with doesn't want to hurt him. It was a long and hard way but they finally got it right. When he planned this evening he thought long about how far he could go. But after many talks with Brad and Dave he was sure that he wanted to try it. And as far as he could tell by the sounds the dark haired beauty on their bed made he was assured that he did this right.

Soon he added another finger to stretch the tight opening more. Mike scissored his fingers and began to search for something inside the other man. Chester moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His hands grabbed the silk tightly and he almost screamed out when Mike touched his spot with the tips of his fingers. The younger man smiled even more when he added a third and even a fourth finger and thrusted them hard and deep inside of Chester, stimulating his prostate on every move. 

“God, Mike!”

That was the first coherent thing Chester could articulate. His mind was an sensory overload and he was so close. Just a little more... But when he could practically feel the edge under his feet and was ready to jump the fingers inside him just disappeared. He groaned in disagreement.

“Why did you fucking stop?”

His voice sounded as frustrated as he was. But he didn't get an answer. After a few moments of silence he began to think that his boyfriend just left. Panic was rising inside him and he squirmed to try and loosen his restrains. Mike watched his struggle and as soon as he noticed that Chester began to panic he leaned in and captured his thin lips with his. The older man relaxed immediately and mustered a small moan as Mikes tongue traced over his collar bone and moved slowly lower until it reached his cock. He felt his lover lick playfully at the tip before the hot wetness of a mouth covered it completely. 

“Mike. God, don't stop.”

The moment those words left his mouth the tight heat was gone. Again he groaned at the loss and a frown was forming on his face. But before he could say a word he felt Mikes hot breath wash over his ear.

“Patience is a virtue, you know?”

Chester felt the smile on his skin and he was close to murder his boyfriend. Well, maybe he would when he could use his hands again. Right now he was at Mikes mercy. And he really didn't know if he liked it or not. He felt the bed shift and soon after that he heard the popping sound of a cap opening. 'Finally', he thought. 

Mike watched the anticipation rise in Chester. A wicked smile played across his lips as he lubed up the big vibrator in his hands. His precious was in for a hell of a ride. Chester felt Mikes fingers on him again and they slipped inside without much resistance. Soon he was moaning and groaning again at the intense pleasure he was feeling. And again he was so close. He could almost taste it. But like before the fingers were pulled back. 

“Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike....”

His protest went down in a loud scream as Mike thrusted in the toy in one swift motion. The asian man had to stop for a moment to control himself. He was himself close to coming. Or to pull this thing out of his lover and fuck him into the mattress. But he had other plans and he intended to go through with it. Slowly he began to move it and he loved every sound his lover was making.

“More. Please, Mike. Harder.”

Chester almost squealed in delight as his lover moved the dildo harder within him. It felt so good. The moment he felt the vibrations throughout his body he screamed again. 

“God.”

His moans were loud and he trashed his head from one side to the other. He didn't know where to go with this feelings inside him. And that he was blind and bound added to his excitement. He moved his hips frantically against the vibrator in him to feel it deeper. Mike complied and thrusted it even harder in the tight opening. His mouth watered at the sight before him. His pants got way too tight – not that they weren't before. But now it was almost unbearable. Mikes left hand moved to open them and he sighed in relieve as his erection sprang free. He so wanted to stroke himself in unison with his thrusts but again he stopped himself. But he didn't know how long he could do that to himself. So the half Asian pressed the second button on his little toy knowing very well that this little extra would bring his lover over the edge. 

Chester screamed yet again as the head of the vibrator began to move inside him. His whole body arched off of the bed as his boyfriend angled the toy in a way that the rotation and the vibration were exactly aimed right at his spot while his head trashed even more and his hands grabbed the silk tie even harder. It didn't take more than two more thrusts and he was coming so hard that he nearly passed out. His breathing was ragged. His body felt like he had no bones at all. The room around him was spinning and he was still flying high. Chaz felt Mikes hands as they began to glide over his body, touching every inch of skin they could find. But his brain didn't really register it.

Mike nearly came when he watched the beautiful creature before him climax. He knew he had to move fast if he wanted to go through with his plan. So he jumped off the bed and shed his clothes in record time. Within seconds he was back and slowly traced his fingers over the oh so touchable skin of the singer. Carefully he pulled the toy out and earned himself a protesting groan. But Chester was still trying to come down from his high so he couldn't really mourn for his loss. He never felt Mike shift and position himself between his legs. But he felt Mike enter him alright. In surprise he opened his eyes as a loud moan was forced out of his throat and was greeted with the soft brown orbs of the man he loved so much. Soon he found out that he could use his hands again too. In a matter of seconds his fingers were buried in Mikes soft black hair and his ankles crossed in the small of his lovers back. For a moment the two men were drowning in each others eyes. So much was said without a word spoken. But in an instant it was gone and when Mike started moving Chester threw his head back and he was taken higher and higher again with every thrust that his lover made.

Mike watched his precious start to fly again and a smile crept on his face. Now he was more than happy that he went through with his plan. And soon every coherent thought was gone as the pleasure rose. He sped up. Harder, faster and deeper. He felt the finger nails of his lover scratch over his back, leaving marks. It didn't matter though cause he loved it when Chester marked him as his own in any way. Somewhere in between he leaned down and pressed his lips on Chester's. It wasn't a real kiss because both of them were struggling to get enough oxygen. But they were unwilling to break the extra contact. Mike felt the rising excitement of the singer between their stomachs and smiled into the kiss. He did it right. 

Chester's hips bucked frantically as he tightened around Mike. The younger man moved even faster, going deeper as if trying to crawl inside his love. They both moaned and mumbled incoherent words that no one could really hear as the lust and the pleasure were growing with every move, bringing them closer to the edge. Mike bit his lower lip, trying to restrain himself. He struggled to keep his eyes open cause he wanted to see Chester spiral into bliss. But the moment his lover tightened even more, almost crossing the thin line between pain and pleasure, he lost this fight. His eyes closed tightly and his mouth moved to Chester's shoulder. They came together. Mike was biting the flesh beneath his lips to keep from yelling, drawing blood, while the shouter threw his head back and arched his body as far as he could with the man on top of him and screamed on the top of his lungs as his orgasm ripped through him. 

Both men were trying to catch their breaths as they lay wrapped in each others arms and still connected. No one knew how long it took for them to come down but then again the silence was comfortable and they were contend to just hold the other. Finally Chester mustered to speak.

“Wow.”

Mike's head shot up and he looked smiling into the eyes of his love. His hand smoothed the wet hair out of Chester's face and kissed the sweat on his forehead away. 

“That's all you have to say?”

“Well maybe I'd say more if you hadn't just fucked my brains out and make me come two times in a row.”

Chester grinned. And even though he was unbelievable tired he never once felt this good in his life. Well maybe when Mike told him he loved him too but that's another story. Mike grinned back. But he had this glint in his eyes that made the singer rise one of his brows. Slowly the half Asian leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his lovers lips. He then kissed his way to the older man's ear and flicked his tongue over it. 

“So I assume you liked my present?”

Chester looked at him questioningly and Mike could almost see the wheels turning in his head. His smile got broader as his lover looked more and more lost. Finally he decided to just tell him. So he leaned in again and whispered in a hushed voice into the lovely ear in front of his lips.

“Happy fifth anniversary, baby.”

Chaz shot up almost knocking Mike off of the bed and looked at him in pure horror. 

“WHAT?! SHIT, I forgot it. I forgot our anniversary. You sure it is today?” 

Even though his love was looking like he was about to cry Mike couldn't stop himself from laughing. He just knew it.

“Don't worry, Chaz. I somehow knew you'd forget because of the kids. You are always so over excited about the meetings that you even forget to put your shoes on in the morning. So I didn't buy a present but thought of something that we both like.”

Mike grinned at his last words. It took a few moments but slowly Chester smiled back. First he wanted to say something but everything that his boyfriend said was right so there was no point in protesting. Instead he just leaned in and kissed Mike. After a while tongues got involved and the kiss deepened. When air became necessary they reluctantly pulled apart. Chester smiled at his lover lovingly.

“Thank you.”

“It was no problem, you know? Now come here and go to sleep. I'm tired as hell.”

Mike lay down and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. Chester hurried to lie in the arms of his lover but before he lay down he stopped to give him a quick kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

Contend with the answer Chester cuddled up to Mike and the moment he rested his head on his shoulder he slipped into a deep sleep with Mike not far behind.


End file.
